


marble soda

by mistyviolin



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Kanji doesn't get enough love so I'm making it happen in Souji-shaped form, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyviolin/pseuds/mistyviolin
Summary: Souji is undoubtedly the king of unusual, unprompted questions. Kanji is undoubtedly often on the receiving end of these unusual, unprompted questions.





	marble soda

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay and I love kanji tatsumi. Therefore souji also loves kanji and kanji loves souji.   
> I might write another bit and its the part where Kanji Actually Paints Souji's nails but we'll See  
> Or maybe just a drabble series of "souji asks weird questions and flirts and kanji tries to deal" idk like comment and subscribe if u like the fic

"Kanji, how much do you know about makeup?"

Kanji stops chasing the last piece of beef in Souji's bento (that he had so graciously shared) with his chopsticks and lets out an intelligible "Hngh?", asking for clarification though he's sure he'd heard right. He probably looks ridiculous with his cheeks full of rice, and a little sauce smeared on his nose, but Souji has seen the deepest darkest parts of him, so he's not in any rush to clean himself up. 

There's a gentle laugh, and Kanji's face feels warm as Souji with his more nimble hands guides the beef towards Kanji's chopsticks with his own. Kanji makes another intelligent grunt of assent as thanks, and swallows what's already in his mouth a little noisily. 

"Makeup," Souji repeats, amused, and Kanji pauses as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Souji only smiles patiently- but there's something Kanji can't quite work out what it is, a glint or a warmth, he can't tell. He has never been phenomenal when it came to the intricacies of body language, and Souji can be a statue when he wants to be.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya. Not much," Kanji answers truthfully, though he's wondering what brought this up. Senpai can be really weird. "I guess I can kinda do it on other people? Doesn't look any good on me, though. The pageant..." he trails off, and he is certain Souji gets the picture. 

"I don't think that was entirely your fault," Souji laughs again, behind his hand, and Kanji kind of wants to frown. He doesn't really get why Souji feels the need to hide stuff like that, but the thought is fleeting as Souji continues. "I'm sorry, I hope you don't think I was implying anything about you... I was just curious about it, myself."

"You want to try it?" Kanji asks, but blunt as he is it comes out less of a question and more of a statement. Souji flushes a soft pink and he looks away, fiddling with a strand of his hair. Kanji snorts and secures the beef with his chopsticks. It's unlike Souji to be so shy. 

"W-well, yeah, I guess. I only wanted to do something kind of low key, you know, like painting my nails, or eyeliner, or something. You were the first person to come to mind," Souji smiles a little sheepishly, "so I was hoping you knew something."

"I know nails, I guess. Ma asks me to paint hers sometimes 'coz my hands are steadier than hers. I always mess mine up when I'm knittin', though, so I don't usually do my own. Uh... you're gonna have to give me a bit on the eyeliner, though. Need practice." Kanji says, and finally pops that cube of beef into his mouth. Not much can beat Souji's cooking. He watches Souji as he chews. 

"That's fine! Eyeliner might have been a bit too much for me now anyways. Would you...ah," Souji ends awkwardly, and motions to Kanji with his hands. His face is pleading as he desperately gestures to Kanji, and then to his own nails. "You know what I mean."

Kanji does, in fact, knows what Souji means but it wouldn't kill him to ask for something for once in his damn life, instead of beating around the bush until it's offered to him. He bites down hard on the beef, narrowly missing his own tongue, and raises his eyebrows to prompt him to continue. 

Souji gives him a dramatic pout before he punches Kanji's arm lightly, laughing as he says, "You jerk," and Kanji can't help but smile in response. He waits until Souji's giggles subside, and again Kanji raises his eyebrows. 

"Kanji, would you grant me the honor of painting my nails," Souji says with more grandeur than strictly necessary, delicately extending his left hand. He's making a big show of it to distract Kanji from his embarrassment, but his ears are red and Kanji nearly chokes on the beef as he swallows it. 

Goddamn, Senpai can be really cute when he wants to be. 

"No sweat, Senpai. Drop by after school," he says gruffly, and distantly the lunch bell rings, signaling the start of next period. He swears and stands up a little too fast, nearly knocking over Souji (and by extension, the bento box) as he moves to leave the rooftop. His attendance record is bad enough already, he doesn't need another teacher to mark him tardy or worse, as skipping. 

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Souji complains somewhere behind him, presumably still gathering the rest of his things together as he rushes to catch up to Kanji. "Anyways, after school. It's a date," he says, and gives a playful wink. Kanji is left dumbfounded in the stairwell as he watches Souji bound away towards the second-floor classrooms. 

"Yeah," he replies to no one in particular, and something feels bubbly in his chest. He smiles widely to himself, and shuffles downstairs to class.


End file.
